Senpai, are You Going to Die?
by Iruka Sensei871
Summary: When Deidare is injured Tobi must learn to cope with the idea of losing him. No pairings, no slash. Character death.


AN: Because I love Tobito.

Tobi's eyes were tearing up under his mask, and he twisted his robe nervously, wringing it with both hands.

"Senpai?" he asked, and his voice trembled. "Are you going to die?"

"I'm not going to die, Tobi," Deidara said.

Tears rolled from his eyes and leaked out of his mask. "Senpai is so brave. We should go back to the hideout right now. You might still live."

"Tobi, I'm not going to die, and if you keep this up I'll kill you."

"Ohhhhh," Tobi howled in grief. "Senpai is going to die and he's going to die angry with Tobi."

Deidara stopped himself from screaming at Tobi with a great amount of effort. Yelling only made things worse. Tobi was close enough to hysterics as it was.

"Tobi, I'm not going to die. We need to continue the mission."

"Senpai is so brave," Tobi said again. "We will continue the mission then." He knelt and held his hands behind him. "Climb on and I'll carry you."

"Tobi, you're an idiot."

Tobi looked at Deidara's injury. It looked small, but Tobi knew that Deidara was about to die. Konan had told him this morning that he should enjoy this mission because she had foreseen that Deidara wouldn't survive. She hadn't told Deidara because she didn't like him, and Tobi had forgotten until he had seen Deidare get injured. Konan was never wrong when she had visions.

Tobi hugged Deidara tightly, even though he knew not to hug injured people. Leader had been very clear about the dangers of hugging injured comrades.

"Tobi, get off me!" Deidara yelled. He was beginning to feel alarmed by Tobi's weirdness. He was acting odder than usual, which was saying a lot. Deidara was starting to get a headache.

"But Tobi loves Senpai. Senpai can't die!" Tobi sobbed loudly.

"Tobi, we're going to continue the mission, and you're going to stop being weird or I will kill you." He spit a small amount of clay from his hand just to prove his point.

Tobi jumped back. "Senpai, you shouldn't use chakra right now. You should lay down. You really could die."  
"Why would I die, you orange-faced half-wit? There's nothing wrong with me?" His headache was pounding now. He had forgotten to take his high blood-pressure meds this morning.

Tobi pointed to Deidara's foot. "Your wound could be poisoned, or it could get infected. All kinds of bad things could happen."

Deidara glanced down. He had smashed his small toe on a protruding root and it was bleeding slightly.

"Tobi, you're an idiot!" he yelled. "I don't know why Leader ever made me partner up with you. I should blast you, but you're not worth my art, you worthless piece of…"

He stopped and held his head as a sharp pain cut through him. His eyes rolled back and he fell. Konan had been right. He had fallen victim of a stroke from his anger and high blood-pressure.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked.

He waited for a response, but none came. He poked Deidara with a stick. "Senpai?"

He was so focused he didn't even hear the ninja until the other man was standing right in front of him. Tobi looked up to see Hatake Kakashi standing in front of him, giving his a puzzled look.

"Did you do that?" Kakashi asked. He pointed to Deidara's corpse.

"I don't think so. Mabey I did. Yes, yes. I did that," Tobi said.

"I see, what 's your name? You look familiar."

"Tobi. Tobi is a good boy."

Kakashi scratched his head in confusion. "Of course you are, Tobi. I have an idea. How would you like to come back to Konoha with me? I have some friends that would love to talk to you. I bet you could tell them all kinds of interesting things, right?"

Tobi thought that Leader would be mad if he went to Konoha, but Deidara was dead and he was bored. The silver-haired ninja seemed familiar anyway. He could almost remember giving him a very important gift, but his head hurt when he thought about it too much.

Kakashi hefted the corpse over one shoulder, hoping the Konoha scientists could learn the secret of his earth based techniques.

Tobi noticed a nick on Kakashi's right arm. "Kakashi-san, are you going to die?" Tobi asked. Konan hadn't mentioned anyone else dying, but it couldn't hurt to be sure.

Kakashi felt a headache coming on.


End file.
